


I'll Miss you Until I Die

by darkgaaraluver



Series: Missing You [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: During the War, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury Recovery, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgaaraluver/pseuds/darkgaaraluver
Summary: Missing scene of Pearl finding out that Bismuth was 'shattered' from Rose.Written for Bispearl week day one "I've missed you for so long."





	I'll Miss you Until I Die

**Author's Note:**

> It's not entirely necessary to have read the last one, but it is referenced once during the reading of this one and can only improve it.

Pearl stared at the side of the tent she shared with Rose and let out another deep sigh, the third in as many minutes. She should be out there with the others. With Rose. Protecting her. But instead she was stuck left behind all because she hadn’t been good enough. 

She held her hand up and watched it glitch right before her eyes. 

It was only a small crack. She could still fight. It was more like a nick really. 

As long as she could hold herself together Rose could always heal her anyway, she didn’t understand what the big deal was. 

Both Garnet and… Bismuth had promised her personally that they would watch out for Rose but Pearl couldn’t help but worry.

Bismuth had stayed a few seconds after even Garnet had left. Her whole face had seemed to melt once they were alone, a softer look in her eye than Pearl usually got to see. She’d gently, so gently, laid her hand on Pearl’s cheek. Only for it to glitch at the worst time. 

Pearl knew she should be comforted by the hard look that came over Bismuth’s face then before she’d left. But it worried her. Bismuth was going to be a pure force of nature out there. 

Pearl wished she could see it.

Pearl was shocked out of her contemplation when the tent flap flew open and Rose burst in, eyes already tearing up.

Pearl sat up abruptly in shock, the lack of focus making her whole arm and shoulder glitch, but she paid it no mind. “My Di-Rose! What’s wrong?”

Rose didn’t answer, instead turning and tying the tent opening firmly behind her. As soon as she was satisfied that the door was secure she turned back towards Pearl and transformed into her normal Pink Diamond form, running her fingers lightly over her gem. 

Pearl brought herself to her knees and painstakingly half crawled, half shuffled over towards her Diamond. She didn’t worry when her nose glitched in front of her, more concerned that her legs stay whole so she could go help her Diamond.

When she got there she gently placed shaking hands over her Diamond’s hands and looked up into her face with the most comforting expression she could manage. “What’s wrong my Diamond? Are you okay? Please let me help.”

Her voice was shaky when she replied. “I’m alright Pearl. We just. We lost so many today.”

Pink pulled one hand out from under Pearl’s and gave Pearl’s hands a gentle squeeze. Pearl leaned forward so that her cracked gem rested against her diamonds hand. She vaguely felt her elbow glitch in and out. “As long as it wasn’t you, my Diamond. I’d never be able to forgive myself if you got hurt while I wasn’t there to protect you.”

Pink didn’t respond, merely removed her other hand and started running her fingers through Pearl’s hair. Her neck and shoulders glitched off and on, but Pearl and Pink both barely noticed. 

It was so relaxing that it was a long time before a thought occurred to Pearl and she let out a slightly strangled laugh. “Bismuth had such a face on her when she left, I bet she at least was a sight to behold. She’ll have a lot of work cut out for her making new weapons if it went that badly.”

The hand in Pearl’s hair stopped moving. Pearl blinked twice, then pulled back to look up into Pink’s face. Her eyes were closed. A bad feeling simmered in the pit of Pearl’s being. 

Pink sunk to her knees slowly, her hand migrating to Pearl’s face. Pearl’s eyes widened in fear, her whole face actually glitching out for a second as she lost focus. 

When Pink opened her eyes they were filled with tears. When she spoke it was in a whisper. “She was… She was ferocious in battle. She protected me well, filling in your place in my vanguard. But… But during the battle she fell off a cliff with her enemy and we lost track of her. We don’t know for sure what happened, but we believe she’s shattered.”

Pearl could barely process the words, but she was already crying. A whimper escaped before she trapped it behind a hand. Pearl squeezed her eyes shut to get herself together for a second. “Who.. Who did recon? Did they really not even find a shard?”

Pink reached forward and pulled Pearl so her head was on Pink’s shoulder before she spoke. “Oh Pearl. It was Garnet. If we found anything you know I’d bring it home to you. I know how much Bismuth cared about you.”

At the name Garnet, Pearl lost it. She could have hoped that anyone else had maybe missed something, but never Garnet. She understood bonds better than anyone and would go as far as she had to to bring even the tiniest shard of an ally home. She had been the one to find and return Pearl herself back to the tent during the beginnings of this battle. 

Bismuth was really gone. For good. No more puns, or lava showers, of sword forging. No more sly glances at Pearl while Pearl watched her work, or flirty banter. 

Pearl remembered that one conversation they had a few months or a lifetime ago. 

Bismuth had loved her like no one else had and Pearl had only been able to give her a kiss on the cheek and a mouthful of lies.

Pearl put her arms around Pink and squeezed as hard as she could, pulling her as close as possible. For the first time ever Pearl wished that it was someone else that she was holding, that was holding her. 

She thought of that last hard look that Bismuth had worn before leaving the tent, that Pearl’s last words had been about keeping Rose safe.

She couldn’t help the thought that maybe her own actions had brought Bismuth to her death. That Bismuth was so busy protecting Rose that she didn’t try hard enough to bring herself back from the fight. 

Even as Pearl sobbed she vowed to never forget Bismuth. No matter how long she lived or what else happened she’ll hold Bismuth close to her. Even if it hurt.

Pearl was so far gone she didn’t even notice when Pink Diamond joined her in crying, her tears healing Pearl’s gem.


End file.
